Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to network switches employing multi-endpoint (MEP) optical transceivers and to methods and apparatus for deploying, configuring, and operating the same.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Network switches are often designed for a specific (e.g., fixed) network topology. However, different network topologies may be optimal for different network applications. Moreover, some topological adjustment or change may be desirable in a network after the initial network deployment and installation, e.g., due to repurposing or link failure. Hence, network switches that are suitable for use in different network topologies and/or have the capability of supporting a topological change without having to be replaced are desirable network-building components.